


Decent Enough

by pinkp



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkp/pseuds/pinkp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do third chances exist? Lizzie and Darcy may get another chance.. again... but this time they will need to reflect on their pasts to either fix things or finally move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Easier Said Than Done

# Easier Said than Done

**To: Fitz**

**From: Gigi**

**8:00am**

Fitz is it true?

 

**To: Gigi**

**From: Fitz**

**8:05am**

I have no idea GGD your brother is not as talkative as he used to

 

**To: Fitz**

**From: Gigi**

**8:05am**

Do you think she saw it?

 

**To: Gigi**

**From: Fitz**

**8:09am**

GGD… it is none of our business

 

**To: Fitz**

**From: Gigi**

**8:09am**

How can you say that!? After everything that has happened…

 

**To: Gigi**

**From: Fitz**

**8:10am**

They seem to have moved on, maybe is time we do the same thing…

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**To: Jane**

**From: Lydia**

**8:00am**

Jane!

 

**To: Jane**

**From: Lydia**

**8:01am**

Jane!

 

**To: Jane**

**From: Lydia**

**8:02am**

Jane!

 

**To: Jane**

**From: Lydia**

**8:03am**

Jane pay attention to your phone this is an emergency! We have to run interference!

 

**To: Jane**

**From: Lydia**

**8:04am**

I know what you are going to say that I shouldn't run interference but… Jane!

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

### SAN FRANCISCO TIMES

**May 16th, 2016**

**_Social Times_ **

Yesterday, known LA socialite Caroline Bing was awarded her first American Advertising Awards for her work on the "A better you" campaign. One would have thought Caroline Bing's teal Marchesa dress would steal the night, but the surprise came when she arrived to the award ceremony from the arm of one of San Francisco's most famous Businessmen William Darcy. Mr. Darcy made headlines a couple of months ago when he became part of the Fortune 500. Though Mr. Darcy and Miss Caroline are officially single sources close to the couple mentioned they have been seeing each other a lot lately. Could this be power couple on the making?

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lizzie Bennet closed her laptop with a heavy heart. She knew she shouldn't have read that, but her fans had been tweeting excessively about said article and her curiosity got the better of her. "Caroline and Darcy… figures" she thought to herself as she stood up to fill another cup of coffee. Her hands were shaking while she poured the hot liquid and she had to take a deep breath to stabilize herself. She needed to keep herself together… her new web video series was about to launch and she didn't have time to think about what ifs or who was dating whom. She managed to sat down, close the web browser and open the video her editing department had just sent when her cellphone rang. The ID let her know it was Jane.

\- "Hi Jane!"

\- "Hi Lizzie! How are you…?" - Was it her imagination or Jane's voice sounded preoccupied?

\- "I am fine Jane just busy…"

\- "Just busy?"

\- "Yes. You know new web series. Lots of work. Nothing new. You know fine. Busy." - Lizzie wished she sounded more secure when she said that

\- "So you have not found any articles on the internet about certain someone…"

\- "Jane…"

\- "Lizzie! You need to stop beating yourself about it. It's been a year." - How did Jane know always exactly how she felt?

\- "Jane is nothing! I saw the news. I read them and went back to work. There was nothing to beat myself about. It was just news…"

\- "Are you sure?"

\- "Yes of course? Why would I beat myself about this?"

\- "Maybe because..."

\- "Jane stop! I am fine. All is fine." – Lizzie wondered why they were even having this conversation.

\- "Ok Lizzie if you say so…" - It didn't sound like she believed her at all

\- "Jane I appreciate you calling me to make sure I am fine but really there is nothing to worry about."

\- "That Is not the only reason I called…"

\- "Is everything ok?"

\- "Yes! All is fine… is just about dinner."

\- "Do you need any help with it? I mean you know I suck at kid's birthday parties"

\- "No, all is ready for little Jaime's birthday is just that... as you know Caroline is coming and with recent events..."

\- "Jane is okay! Caroline is Bing's sister of course she is coming to her nephew's birthday and of course I will be civil."

\- "Yes of course... but…" - What is Jane not telling her?

\- "Jane…"

\- "Bing told me Caroline is bringing Darcy to dinner." – Jane just blurted it out hoping saying it fast would be less painful for her sister. Though she knew that was a lie.

Lizzie couldn't speak for a second. So the article was right… Caroline and Wil… Darcy were an item. Well it is what it is. And it was Jamie's first birthday... She would have to deal with it somehow for the sake of Jamie and Jane.

\- "Jane it is okay. It is been a year. There is nothing to worry about."

\- "Are you sure? I know you always say you are fine but... in all honesty..."

\- "Yes, Jane?" - Lizzie needed this phone call to end before she would say things she would regret like his name or talk about her feelings out loud.

\- "After all was over you said you were going to move on. You never gave any explanations you just...You were supposed to be moved on by now and I know you but a strong front and everything and you don't like to talk about it but Lydia says.."

\- "Forget about what Lydia says I am fine. I will be fine. You have nothing to worry about… Jane I am sorry but I have to go I will see you tonight."

 

Lizzie hanged up and looked at her cellphone screen. She had a bunch of messages from Lydia and Fitz. She would have to deal with that later. Right now she needed to focus on work. Calm herself and somehow look like she had her shit together tonight. Jane said she was supposed to have moved on by now… Easier said than done.


	2. Casual

# Casual

At 1 o'clock Lizzy brazed herself to ring the doorbell of Jane and Bing's New York townhouse. She had been standing outside of it for 10 long minutes already and she was beginning to feel self-conscious of how silly she must look to the mere passerby. She dried her sweaty palms on her black dress. The black dress she took two hours to chose while getting dressed.

\- "This is ridiculous" Lizzie thought, "Why am I so nervous? It is been a year…" and without wanting too, her mind traveled back to exactly a year ago.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_*****FLASHBACK *******_

May 15th 2015

Lizzy walked out of the plane and into JFK Airport. She looked at her watch it was 6pm and she barely had slept. Bing had called her and Darcy at about 2am (California time) to announce the birth of their baby Jamie Lee. Jane had a fast labor and they didn't had time to call their families beforehand. Despite the late (or early hour depending of how you looked at it) Darcy and Lizzy congratulated the new dad and booked the first plane that could get them to New York that day. They soonest plane left at 10am and they quickly started making arrangements for their trip. At about 7am Darcy left their house to go sort some things at the office before the flight and promised he would meet her at the airport. But alas he didn't, five minutes before boarding started he called her apologizing for the delay and promising he would get on the next flight. Something had come up at the office and he needed to stay. Those sort of things had happened to much lately, so much that Lizzie felt she barely got to see Darcy. But she didn't have time to reflect on that. She needed to get out of the airport as fast as she could and get to know her new nephew.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_*****PRESENT TIME *******_

\- "Were you thinking of ringing the bell any time soon nerdy older sister?" - Lydia's voice brought Lizzie back to the present and she couldn't help but blush at the thought of how ridiculous she must have looked standing outside of Jane's house without moving.

\- "I was just... Mmmm you know trying to remember if I..."

\- "If you left the stove on by any chance?" – Lydia laughed – "Come one Lizzie we all know you are stalling"

\- "Lydia I..."

\- "It's okay sister the LI-DY-AA is here and she will run interference when Darceface shows up"

Lizzie didn't know what else to say but to whisper thank you as she rang the bell. Jane open the door and greeted her sisters with a big hug. All seemed good for a moment until she listened to a voice from within the house.

\- "As I was saying, the market nowadays is terribly complicated and..."

Lizzie cringed at the sound of his voice but despite the look of pity in her sisters' eyes she took a big breath closed her eyes and walked into the house with a bigger sense of security that she actually felt.

\- "Where is my favorite little man in the whole world?" – She said in a loud and excited voice.

Jane and Lydia looked at each other with worried looks and came in behind Lizzie.

\- "Lizzie... how are you I didn't know you were going to be able to come with all your work in that small company of yours." – Said Caroline from the living room

\- "You promised you would keep this civil" – Whispered Jane on Lizzie's ear, while putting her hands over her shoulder like thinking that Lizzie was going to throw herself at Caroline at any second. Though… in all honestly that was not too far from the truth….

\- "I am always civil" – Said Lizzie without moving her mouth

\- "Caroline how are you?"– said Lizzie with the most pleasant voice she could muster as she could feel Darcy's eyes all over her.

\- "Oh I am just a little bit tired...Darcy AND I came here straight from the airport and I cannot but feel I look less than presentable for my little nephew's birthday...Well that was until you came in seeing you dressed so...casual...makes me feel like I am not standing out from the rest of the crowd with these... drags."

Of course what Caroline called drags were a perfectly ironed blouse and long skirt that looked like they came out from a fashion magazine (thought they probably were) her hair was perfectly ironed and combed and her make-up didn't have any faults.

"Of course" Lizzie thought "Caroline looks perfect after stepping of a plane while two hours just got me to look casual... this is off to a great start already"

\- "Well...I am glad your flight went well." - Lizzie replied

\- "When did you arrive to New York Lizzie?"

\- "Yesterday"

\- "Oh you are so lucky you didn't have any social commitments that would have made you stay on the city last night. However, I was not so lucky. Darcy AND I were at an awards show last night and I am glad WE didn't miss it given that I won an award."

\- "Oh yes congratulations" – Lizzie looked around the room trying to find an excuse to get out of the conversation when she saw Jane walking towards the kitchen. – "Sorry Caroline it was great to catch up but I need to go help Jane." – she said as she left the living room as fast as possible without looking a single time towards Darcy.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**From: Gigi**

**To : Lydia**

Lydia you need to do something

 

**From: Lydia**

**To : Gigi**

I am not sure what you want me to do. Is not like I can magically solve relationships.

 

**From: Gigi**

**To : Lydia**

You are a psychology student you surely can come up with something you know to make them talk about their problems.

 

**From: Lydia**

**To : Gigi**

That doesn't make any sense GG and anyway I mean is not like I know what happened... do you?

 

**From: Gigi**

**To : Lydia**

No William never talked about it nor to me or Fitz...I only know what I have already told you

 

**From: Lydia**

**To : Gigi**

ARGHHHHH your robot brother can be pretty annoying sometimes you know! With all his seriousness and fancy words and hiding his feelings.

 

**From: Gigi**

**To : Lydia**

He didn't used to ... for a while... That is not the point Lydia! The point is that this is the first time in almost a year that they had been in the same place. We have to do something! He is staying as a guest in Bing's house...there must be something you can do to make him and Lizzy spend some time together!

 

**From: Lydia**

**To : Gigi**

OKAY! I WILL TRY BUT CAN'T PROMISE ANYTHING I NEED TO GET SOME INFORMATION OUT OF HIM FIRST. Anyway I need to leave of people will wonder why I am on the phone instead of spending time with the adults. LY-DI-AA OUT!

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- "Lydia we said we wouldn't meddle!"

\- "Jane! Please! Please! Please! Please! We ought to give it a try!"

\- "Lydia this is none of our business. Even Bing agrees we shouldn't do anything and he is one of Darcy's best friends! You even said we shouldn't do anything weeks ago!"

Lydia and Jane were standing in the kitchen while Lizzie played with baby Jamie in the living room. Jane's kitchen was a big open white kitchen with an island on the middle. The countertops were made of black marble and all the appliances where made of stainless steel. It had a huge oven where Jane could bake whatever she dreamt of and a whole cupboard full of different teas from all over the world.

\- "That was before I had new information..."

\- "What kind of information."

\- "What if I told you that the same day Lizzie arrived to NY and told us their relationship was over..." - Lydia paused knowing the next piece of information would bring bad memories back to life - "that same day Darcy arrived to their townhouse in San Francisco and found out that Lizzie had taken all her stuff and had moved out without telling him."

Jane winced at the thought. "Could Lizzie really have done that? Leave Darcy like Bing left me all those years ago?...No!'' she thought to herself "Lizzie wouldn't have done to Darcy what Bing had done to her. Not after seeing how devastated she had been for all those months afterwards"

\- "It is true... Gigi told me...- Lydia continued - Whatever happened between them... Darcy wouldn't have lied about something like this..."

\- "Did Gigi told you why Lizzie left?"

\- "No. Neither does Gigi or Fitz know what happened or what triggered that."

\- "Are you saying that Lizzie broke Darcy's heart without explanation?" - Jane refused to believe what she was hearing

\- "No! What I am saying is that if Lizzie did that... Lizzie loved...loves Darcy with all her heart...whatever reason she had to do this is much much bigger than whatever fight they could have had. And we need to figure out what it was."

\- "I am still not sure about this... what if there is no way to fix this... It's been a year."

\- "There is only one way to find out"

\- "Hey! What are you guys whispering about? Bing says is time for cake!"

Lydia and Jane jumped at the sound of Lizzie's voice. Both looked at each other trying to come up with a fast excuse before Lizzie could realize they were talking about her.

\- "I was just telling Jane about... mmm... Oh! cousin Mary called she said there was a pipe leakage in our apartment and it is all flooded! But.. All is right your computer is fine!" - Lydia added swiftly when she looked into Lizzie's panicked eyes - "I will just go to the apartment to pick up your suitcase and computer and a change of clothes and we can stay here with Jane until my landlord fixes the problem. Anyway you are leaving in two days."

\- "And where is cousin Mary staying?"

\- "With Eddie of of course! She barely sleeps in our apartment anyway."

\- "Well but... I don't want to be a burden on Jane with Jamie and all and I can go to the apartment to pick up my stuff and check into a hotel."

\- "NOOOO! ... I mean ... You can't... because.... Jane needs... Jane needs help cleaning up after the cake and ... and... you won't see Jamie again for a few weeks so staying with her is ideal ... right Jane?" - Lydia looked pleadingly at Jane hoping she would play along.

\- "Yes! Exactly you should stay here Jamie would love that!"

\- "Ok... If you insist yes! Three sisters together like old times! I LIKE THIS PLAN."

\- "Yes! Like old times... you have no idea how like old times this is going to be"


	3. Hostile Takeover

Author's note: Thank you very much to all the people that had taken the time to send me a review with comments on how to make the story more readable! I read this three times to minimize the amount of typos but sometimes one fails to find all of them after re reading the same thing several times. I am also looking for beta readers anyone interested? And please keep reviewing the story it makes my day!

* * *

 

# 

Hostile Takeover

 

Lizzie stepped outside into the Bing's small patio. The air had a soft breeze and she just took a deep breath taking it all in. It was about 10pm and she was surprised at how she had managed successfully to semi avoid Darcy the whole afternoon and evening. She couldn't help but stand in the same room as he did for cutting the cake and dinner but she mustered all her will power to no look at him directly, not even once. As the day winded down and Jamie fell asleep, she entertained herself with cleaning up every inch of the house even though she felt Darcy had tried to start a conversation more than once. Now, she could totally be free from him at least for a few hours. Halfway through the evening she realized Darcy and Caroline were also staying with the Bings and it was too late to try to get away from there. Darcy was leaving with Caroline to a party in the house next door. To Lizzie's surprise (though Caroline acted baffled that she didn't know this apparent key piece of information) Anna Wintour's town house was next to the Bings and she was having one of her famous parties. Caroline raved all evening about the party and about how she and Darcy would not dare fail to make an appearance as Anna Wintour is very selective about her house guests. She hugged herself as she shivered at the thought of Caroline and Darcy as a couple. She couldn't but think about the possibility of them dancing together and Caroline being in a pair of arms that once were hers.

\- "Excuse me Lizzie"

Lizzie couldn't help but jump at the sound of his voice. There was something in the way he said her name and how sweet it felt. No matter the occasion whether it was for good mornings, for casual conversations or even when whispered into her ear when making love she couldn't help but feel that the only reason her name existed was to be uttered by him.

\- "Darcy… mmm … what can I help you with?" – Lizzie tried really hard to not let her voice betray her surprise

She finally turned around to see him and her knees went weak at noticing how handsome he looked. He was wearing grey pants with grey vest over a light blue shirt and of course a black bowtie.

\- "Nothing…I just saw you out here and thought…" – he said hesitantly

\- "Yes…"

\- "I just wanted to know how are you?"

Lizzie felt like if the world was ending at her feet. Here he was over her and she barely pretending she was alright. She was pretty sure he had noticed how much she had avoided him through the evening, how much it hurt her to be around him and still he dared come and ask how she was?

\- "I am doing fine… thanks and you? Aren't you supposed to be with Caroline at this fancy party or something?"

\- "Contrary to apparent popular belief I didn't come here with Caroline. I came to NY for Jamie's birthday"- he sounded so serious and annoyed at first but soon his voice softened as he continued – "I regretted not being here when he was born and I made everything I could to be here today. Coming here with Caroline was just a matter of coincidence because of how our schedules worked out."

"What does that even mean?" Lizzie thought, did he thought she was stupid and hadn't taken the not so subtle hints Caroline had dropped all night?

\- "Was it also a coincidence that you bumped into her in that award show?" – Her voice sounded cold and a with a tone of reproach. She kicked herself mentally on the butt for losing her cool.

\- "Lizzie… - Why did he kept pausing when saying her name, it was making her feel things she didn't want to dammit! – "I went with Caroline to that award show as friend… I am not associated with her romantically in any way"

\- "Darcy is okay… who you do or don't date stopped being my business a while ago"

\- "Still. I wouldn't like you to have the wrong idea about the situation."

\- "Is she aware that you are not dating?" – said Lizzie with a slight annoyed tone.

\- "Of course I have been careful to not do anything that could be misinterpreted as romantic or anything similar."

The air grew awkward between them. And both seem to be thinking of past times where they couldn't have a five-minute conversation without creating more misunderstandings than the ones that already existed between them.

\- "Lizzie…I..."

\- "Yes?" – Lizzie noticed the note of hope on her voice and wondered how come Darcy had that power over her. Just simple small chat and she was hoping it meant something more.

\- "Lizziiiieeeeee Jane needs some help on the kitchen and she said you are tots better than I am at keeping the order at her kitchen. Order is soooo tots boring but whatevs"

The spell was broken.

\- "Yes of course. I will go right away."

And with that Lizzie left without even looking at Darcy.

\- "I have to give it to you Darceface you managed to outdo the awkwardness of the Gibson wedding right here. And I dared to think you couldn't do that."

Darcy remained silent hoping that him failing to continue the conversation will send Lydia away.

\- "I get it! you were trying to talk with my sister and maybe even possibly entertained the idea of telling her how you tots loved her before I interrupted right?"

Darcy became tense at Lydia's statement. He tried to say something but decided against it. He was not sure what Lizzie had told the Bennet sisters about their break up and he was not sure he was in friendly territory anymore.

\- "Darcy… what happened between you and my sister?" – Lydia's voice changed from her usual cheerful and energetic tone to a serious mkand preoccupied one.

\- "Do you mean you don't know?"

\- "Lizzie never said a thing. And… Gigi told me about you arriving to the house and she … What I am trying to say is…If you really had done something to break Lizzie's heart she would have said something a long time ago but the fact that she has kept quiet…"

\- "I am not free of fault you know? If you think that some convoluted thing happened, you are wrong. I took you sister for granted and I …- He stopped for a second and thought very hard about what he was going to say next - Lydia that time when you and Lizzie stopped talking when she bought you the book."

\- "You mean when Lizzie called me 'energetic'?" – her voice trembled at the thought of those memories and all the thing that happened after that fight.

\- "How does one go about fixing something like that? You didn't speak for months and I know you were brought closer together by the circumstances but...How do you fix hurting someone you love when you basically made them feel worthless?"

\- "I think you better explain yourself"

\- "I think you are right…"

* * *

 

_FLASHBACK: May 19th 2015 23:00_

Darcy stood in his office among hundreds of papers trying to make sense of the contract he had in his hands. The day they were supposed to leave for NY Fitz had intercepted him with some urgent information. His aunt Catherina had been buying stock options from other investors. Slowly without them noticing she had managed to become the second majority partner not only in Pemberly Digital but also on all the other enterprises that Darcy owned. He was surprised at how they have failed to notice what was looking more and more like a hostile takeover, and through the last two days he had tried to contact her aunt to get an explanation. Instead today he had received an envelope with the contract and a letter from his aunt.

* * *

 

Dear William,

For the last two years I have witness as you sullied the Darcy and the de Bourgh name and our reputation by consorting with somebody that is well below your social class. Despite numerous occasions in which I have tried to make you realize your mistake you have refused to listen to my concerns. I refuse to remain a bystander of how you further ruin yourself and have decided to take matters into my own hands. Enclosed in this envelope there is a contract in which I will give you all the stock options I own in your companies with the condition that you marry a woman worthy of your status. As I no longer trust your judgement on what constitutes a worthy woman I will be the judge of whether your chosen partner fulfills the requirements to join the Darcy family. However, if you continue with your foolishness of dating that Bennet girl I will be forced to make a hostile takeover of all your companies and ruin your fortune and name on the business world. I have the fullest confidence that when faced with these two options you will make the right decision.

Sincerely yours,

Catherine de Bourgh

* * *

 

Darcy sighed heavily without being able to find any loophole on the contract or any immediate way to stop a hostile takeover. His eyes stopped on the clock on the wall and realized he was supposed to pick up Lizzie from the airport two hours ago. He fumbled for his phone and saw several missed calls and messages. The last message he had read "I am home". With a heavy heart Darcy left his office hoping to find a solution to his problem later but first he needed to go home and apologize to Lizzie.

When he arrived home he found Lizzie on the bed reading a book. She didn't acknowledge when he entered their bedroom and he could tell she was beyond mad.

\- "Lizzie I am beyond sorry. I lost track of time and by the time I realized my mistake it was too late."

Lizzie sighed closing her book.

\- "You could have called you know?" – oh yeah she was mad – "I can understand if you can't go pick me up because you are busy but if you say you are going to do it at least I expect to not be forgotten."

\- "My love" – He sat on the bed next to her and grabbed her hand – "Trust me that this wouldn't have happened if."

\- "Is there something wrong at Pemberly?" – her voice sounded worried but he couldn't dare tell her what was happening.

\- "Nothing important"

\- "First you said this wouldn't have happened if and sounded worried and now you are telling me it was nothing important? Meaning you just forgot about me" – Lizzie's voice was not only angry but hurt. – "We barely spend time together anymore, you stand me up on the way to NY and now you forget about me! Are you hiding something or someone from me William?"

\- "Lizzie please listen to me" – The conversation was getting out of hand and Darcy didn't know how to reassure Lizzie that everything was fine without needing to tell her what was going on. – "There is something going on at the office but I cannot tell you about it because… you wouldn't understand"

\- "What is that supposed to mean"

\- "Well it is just people like me sometimes have to handle issues due to the circles they travel and as you don't have the same experiences you wouldn't understand" – Darcy regretted those words the moment they came out of his mouth. With all the stress, the lack of sleep he had successfully managed to sound like his old self, his before Lizzie self.

\- "People like you? You mean people born with silver spoons in their mouth that had to respect the wishes of their family and social pressures."

\- "Lizzie I didn't mean it like that"

\- "Oh… I know exactly what you meant"

Lizzie stood up and stormed out of the room. Darcy try to follow her, but before he could she had already locked herself inside the guest room.

* * *

 

_PRESENT TIME_

 

\- "The thing is Lydia. That was not the first time out social class differences had caused of troubles. Until that point they had always been external pressures and every time I had reassured your sister of how much I loved her and how I didn't care where she came from. But that day…"

\- "That day you were the one who made her like she was not decent enough?" – Lydia finished his phrase

\- "I don't blame your sister for leaving me Lydia."

\- "So instead of trying to work things out you started dating Caroline" – Now Lydia sounded hurt. Hurt for her sister, hurt because she had thought Darcy was better than that.

\- "It is a long story… but trust me I tried to contact your sister for months and she wouldn't return my calls, my messages I couldn't even get a business appointment with her" – Darcy's voice sounded desperate – "So I changed strategies… It just took me a some time to get to a point where I feel confident to try to win back your sister and be sure she will never feel like she is not worth it ever again."


End file.
